dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Incarnation
Unlike normal classes that are chosen during character creation, s come in the form of magical Weapons. Once equipped, it transforms a character into another, physically changing its appearance and replacing its entire spell set. Removing the weapon returns the character to its original form. While in the form of an , the character cannot earn XP, it is instead diverted towards leveling the (See Incarnation#Levels for a list of XP needed to level up). As a result, neither characteristics points nor Spell Points are obtained with each level. Instead, all Incarnation class spells are learned at the beginning. For every 10 levels, the level of all its spells are increased by one (to a maximum of 6 at level 50). Table of Contents Ektope * Ektope's Hammer Fyred Ampe * Fyred Ampe's Pickaxe Goboff * Goboff's Staff Grouillot * Grouillot's Daggers Grute * Grute's Sword Haku * Haku's Staff Hichete * Hichete's Daggers Hulkrap * Hulkrap's Axe Inferno * Inferno (sword) Kalkaneus * Kalkaneus's Sword Kawotz * Kawotz's Staff Kloug * Kloug's Wand Klume * Klume's Hammer Koksiks * Koksiks's Sword Kubitus * Kubitus's Bow Kwismas Goblimp * Kwismas Goblimp Sword Lektor * Lektor's Bow Logram * Logram's Staff Magik Riktus Bandits * Swashbuckling Bandit Sword * Bandit Archer Bow * Wandering Bandit Staff * Bandit Sorcerer's Wand * Swashbuckling Bandits mainly serve to weaken enemies in close combat. Although they suffer from having the absolute worst range in the entire game, they can jump, buff their MP, and most importantly, greatly reduce an opponent's MP for multiple turns. Although they appear similar to Iops, they do not share the same tactics, they should be played tactically like a Pandawa. They also have the unique ability to inflict damage-over-time to a single target, which is useful for penetrating armor spells that some enemies use. * Bandit Archers focus on sniping enemies from a distance, while reducing their range and MP. What separates them from Cras is their direct access to disabling spells. While Cra spells depend upon Critical Hits, Bandit Archers can inflict effects as supportive spells. They can also detect invisibility. * Wandering Bandits are tanks that combine the resilience of Fecas with the melee power and endurance of Sacriers. While they are more powerful than Fecas (until Burning Glyph comes along), they also inherit the horrible range of Sacriers. On the upside, their spells provide huge buffs and can get them quickly into range. * Bandit Sorcerers are spell casters with various capabilities. They can be thought of as a hybrid between Eniripsas and Xelors, since their spells contain a mixture of healing, dispelling, AP reduction, and AP boosting. In addition, their attacks deal Area of Effect damage. Amazingly, their strong healing power is only second to that of Eniripsas. Not only that, ranged life stealing is part of their main arsenal. Mandrin * Mandrin Manitou Zoth * Manitou Zoth's Staff Mirh * Mirh's Hammer Ougicle * Ougicle's Sword Phong Huss * Phong Huss's Sword Piggy Paupe * Piggy Paupe's Staff Plunder * Plunder's Staff Rapiat * Rapiat's Sword Stroy Zemol * Stroy Zemol's Sword Styx * Styx Tormentator Knights * Magic Weapon These classes have the following traits in common: * All five classes are attackers that deal moderate Area of Effect damage at long range, while inflicting disabling effects. They are quite similar and can be thought of as different variants of the same class. * Each class has a Devastation spell, which is a long ranged Area of Effect attack. * Each class has a Shot spell, which deals moderate damage to a single target at long range (with the exception of the Flame's Tormentator/Red Knight which simply deals higher damage), this spell has an additional effect for each class, varying from dispelling to inflicting pushback. * Each class has Saverne's Blow, which is a disabling spell that inflicts pushback and reduces MP within an Area of Effect. * Each class has two supportive spells (with the exception of the Flame's Tormentator/Red Knight which has additional attack spells instead). They differ mostly in terms of their two supportive spells, which are as follows: * The Cloud's Tormentator/White Knight can buff MP and detect invisibility. * The Darkness' Tormentator/Darkness Knight can steal HP and reduce damage. * The Drop's Tormentator/Blue Knight can heal and summon a creature that provides healing. * The Flame's Tormentator/Red Knight does not have supportive spells. Instead, they have an attack with a wide Area-of-Effect and an attack that does damage-over-time (which goes through armor spells). * The Leaf's Tormentator/Green Knight can transform a character into a fast-moving Toad that has no AP, which is useful both for allies and against enemies. They can also reduce damage. Tracon * Tracon's Sword Will Killson * Will Killson Levels Category:Game information * Category:Weapon